Broken Heart
by Heartswept-Emotions
Summary: Lily loses her parents over the summer. Her confused emotions cause her appearance to be very poignant. James tries to be there for her.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I own nothing at all.  
  
"Hey, Prongs!" shouted Sirius Black, waving his hand in front of my face. "We've already looked everywhere for Evans, and she's not in here! Just get back to your food."  
  
"Yeah, where could she be? It's the first day back, and we haven't seen her all day," said Remus Lupin thoughtfully. "Maybe she missed the barrier or something."  
  
I turned to Wormtail, wondering if he had anything 'helpful' to say to me too, but he was too busy stuffing his face and eyeing a big-chested Ravenclaw at the next table.  
  
I snapped my head back to my food and sighed. Where was she? I knew for a fact that Lily Evans would never be the one to arrive late at anything, even if it was the first day back with no classes.  
  
"Ask Summers," Peter said, his mouth full and interrupting my thoughts. "She's over there." He pointed to a table a few down from ours.  
  
I looked over at where he was motioning his hand. I cursed at myself for not thinking of that. They were best friends! I wrinkled my brow as I stared at Rayne Summers. I've always wondered where she came from. She had dark brown hair and an oriental look to her, but her eyes were a very light hazel. I figured she was half Asian and half British. There was no doubt she was pretty, but I couldn't help but think Lily was just amazing.  
  
There was an empty seat next to Rayne, and I decided to ask about Lily. I stood up, and walked towards her table. When I got there, every girl, except Summers, gasped, wondering what I, the great James Potter, would be doing there. I smiled 'oh-so-sweetly' at them, and then turned to Rayne.  
  
She faced me, looking bored and said, "What do you want?"  
  
"Could I talk to you privately?"  
  
And after those very words left my mouth, the other girls at the table just stared angrily at Rayne. They thought I come to ask her out. I resisted from laughing out loud and said, "You know, like, alone."  
  
"Um, sure."  
  
She got up and backed into the wall behind her table. I stood in front of her, crossing my arms. I was only facing her and the wall, but I could hear the frantic whispers of the girls a couple feet behind us, asking each other about me. I rolled my eyes and sighed.  
  
"Okay," she said, looking at me. "You wanted to talk to me?"  
  
"Yeah. Where's Evans?"  
  
Her eyes turned away from me, and looked down at the floor. "I don't think I should be the one telling you that, Potter," she said quietly.  
  
"And why not?" I asked. I was starting to get frustrated. If Rayne knew, she was going to tell me.  
  
"Lily wouldn't like it if other people knew about it.especially you," she said flatly.  
  
"Evans doesn't like a lot of things," I said dryly.  
  
"Yeah, and asking her out every few seconds for the last two years doesn't help one bit." Rayne's eyes widened as she looked behind me. "And plus, if you want to know, you ask her yourself.She just walked in."  
  
I turned around, not losing one minute to see the girl that I had missed over the long summer vacation. And there she was. I frowned as I looked at her. Her skin, which usually had a pink glow, had turned into a deathly white. Her dark red hair had gotten longer, but was thin and messy. She had clearly lost a lot of weight from her already petite form. And her eyes. Her once green eyes, filled with every happy feeling, had clouded over, and were a dull mix of gray and their original color. Overall, she looked, well, dead. [A/N: She's not anorexic, ppl.]  
  
But I still liked her. A lot. I would even say love, but as much as I did like her, I couldn't bring myself to say it at my young age.  
  
I ran to her and hugged tightly. I waited for her to push me off, like she regularly did, or throw a witty comment at me, but there was nothing.  
  
She just stood there in my arms, her eyes staring straight into the stone wall behind us.  
  
"Evans?" I said puzzlingly into her ear.  
  
She finally put her tiny hands onto my shoulders and pushed me away. With her weight, she could hardly move me. I instantly took my arms from around her, not feeling right. She walked away from me, and whispered something into Rayne's ear. She nodded and started following Lily out of the Great Hall. I started following them too, but right at the entrance, Rayne put her hand out to stop me as Lily whispered in a raspy voice, just enough so I could hear it, "Get the hell away from me, Potter."  
  
They both walked away, leaving me staring after them dumbfounded. I turned back to the Great Hall and entered for the second time that day. I was about to walk to my table, my fellow Marauders confusingly looking at me, them too wondering about Lily, when Professor Dumbledore said behind me, "Mr. Potter, if you would kindly follow me to my office."  
  
Dumbledore and I walked swiftly and quietly to his office where the statue of the gargoyle stood.  
  
"Caramel toffee."  
  
We both entered his office and I was surprised to find Lily there. I guessed Rayne was in their dorm, waiting for her to get back.  
  
She was sitting on one of the comfortable couches that Dumbledore's office provided. She looked cold and frail, even underneath the Hogwarts' cloaks.  
  
"Have a seat, James," Dumbledore said.  
  
I sat right next to Lily. Her face visually hardened as I took the seat.  
  
"Now, I'd like to discuss a few matters with you two. Miss Evans, I am terribly sorry about your loss, and it is your duty to tell James, here, about it. That's one thing he and yourself must truly understand if you two are planning to work together."  
  
Work together? Me and Lily Evans were going to work together? But why?.and then I noticed her shiny Head Girl badge pinned to her cloak.  
  
".Yes, Miss Evans, I have appointed James as Head Boy with you." I heard Dumbledore say with laughter in his voice. Lily must've said something opposing my placement while I was lost in my thoughts.  
  
"And with that, I will show you two to your private quarters. And, Miss Evans, I will trust you to tell Mr. Potter."  
  
Lily sighed as we followed Dumbledore out of his office. What could be that bad? We arrived to a painting of two majestic unicorns facing each other with their horns crossed. Both of them turned their heads, and said, "Password?"  
  
"Fairy Toes," said Dumbledore.  
  
The painting slid up, disappearing into an invisible space.  
  
"Okay. You will find everything you need in there. Try not to cause too much harm to each other. You will be allowed to change the password whenever you wish, hopefully telling your partner the change. And.that would be that!"  
  
He left, swiftly rounding the corner. I motioned my hand towards the open entrance like a butler and she walked passed, not acknowledging me at all. I would've loved for her to do something. Shove, scream, kick until I passed out. Anything! I sighed yet again and followed her in.  
  
The Common Room, not quite as big as the House ones, was cozy and had the same feeling of warmth as in the Gryffindor Common Room. There were three doors altogether. One leading to my room, another to Lily's, and one to the shared bathroom. There were also doors in the bathroom leading directly to the bedrooms.  
  
Lily was about to leave, when I stopped her. "Hey, so tell me what happened."  
  
[silence] There was no reply.  
  
"Dumbledore said."  
  
"I know what he said," she interrupted, snapping at me.  
  
"Where exactly are you going?"  
  
"Rayne."  
  
And with that, she left me standing alone, shaking my head at her retreating back.  
  
A/N- So.should I continue or not.? 


	2. Chap 2

A/N- If I've kept anyone waiting [ha yea right], sorry I added this chapter so late  
  
Chap. 2  
  
Lily's POV  
  
"Rayne.Rayyyyne," I said softly at the closed entrance to her dormitory.  
  
The door opened and I walked in, getting engulfed by a hug.  
  
"Oh, Lily. How have you been?" Rayne said sadly. "I'm so, so sorry."  
  
"I don't know," I whispered, as my eyes began to tear up. "I just don't know. Seeing everyone so happy, I figure I should just pretend that I am too, but I just can't."  
  
We both sat down on her bed. "I see my parents' faces all the time. I hear them calling my name. I know they're not there, but they seem so real."  
  
"God, Lils, you have to stop doing this to yourself. Look at you, you're skin and bones. You hardly smile anymore. You look like you don't care about anything anymore!"  
  
"But how can I? They're dead," I said bitterly.  
  
Rayne sighed deeply and gave me another hug. "Just do it for me, please?"  
  
"I'm not sure I know how to though."  
  
We sat in silence for moments before I said, "I'm gonna go now, okay? G'night."  
  
I walked blindly through the halls and into my Common Room. I laid down on my side on the couch facing the fire and stared at the bright flames, dancing over the firewood.  
  
'Potter must've heard me come in,' I thought as I listened to the sound of him closing a door and coming down the stairs.  
  
I pretended to be asleep, knowing that he'd be curious about everything. I squeezed my eyes shut and started breathing a little more heavily.  
  
I heard more footsteps, and I could tell that he had just squatted in front of me so his face was level with mine.  
  
He stayed there for at least three minutes, probably staring, the whole time having me scream in my head, 'Get away! Get away!'  
  
Then, as if things could get worse, he sat on the same couch I was pretending to take a snooze on. I could feel his body heat near my stomach, the place he had decided to sit by.  
  
"Lily, why won't you tell me anything? Am I that horrible?" he said.  
  
He paused, as if waiting for me to say something.  
  
The string of 'Get away!'s were coming back to me as I started to get uncomfortable.  
  
He sighed and said, "How can I get you to go out with me? The only reason why I'm so persistent with asking you out is 'cause I really like you. You have absolutely no idea."  
  
'Yeah, right,' I thought.  
  
"You're gorgeous, smart, kind to everyone," He laughed softly. "Well, kind to everyone except me."  
  
'What do you expect when the same guy pesters you every day?'  
  
He then took my hand. "God, Lily, you're freezing, and you're right by the fire. You're going to bed."  
  
Next thing I know, I'm still feigning to be asleep, and I'm in James Potter's arms. He went up my staircase and tried to open the door.  
  
"Damn," he said. "There's probably a charm or some sort of password that won't let me get in." He sighed. "Sometimes, Lily, you're too smart for your own good."  
  
Inside my head, I was having a hard struggle between staying there, and "waking up". I knew he'd ask questions, and the state I was in right now, was not in the mood to be discussing with him.  
  
"I'll put you in my bed."  
  
'Agh.'  
  
He crossed the room and went up into his dorm. Then, ever so gently, he placed me down on his bed. Right away, I could faintly smell the sweet scent of his soap. [A/N- not cologne! I'm not a big fan.] Then his soft blankets were covered up to my neck.  
  
"Goodnight, Lily."  
  
'Thank Merlin James is solemn enough not to climb into the bed with me.'  
  
I heard a few, small paces to one side of the room, but no motions of a door opening and closing. And then more paces, more paces, more paces.....  
  
~~~Lily's dream~~~  
  
It's pitch black. It's so dark and cold. I shiver and wrap my arms around myself, trying to prevent the icy conditions to get to me. I try to look around, but I can't see anything. The darkness envelops my entire body, as I feel a disturbing sense near me.  
  
All of sudden, I hear a piercing scream ring throughout the air. Yells and shouts of men and women. The terrifying calls of the young children. The running of many people, running away from something. And then a bright green light flashes, and for that split second, I could see everyone scattering around. Escaping. Dark, hooded figures. My parents.  
  
I'm in black again, and I hear the slight calling of my name. Lily..Lily..Lily..come and see what I've done to your parents...Lily...  
  
I run towards the sound, seeming to never end.  
  
Lily....  
  
"Where are they?! What have you done to them?!"  
  
I keep running, not knowing where I'm going.  
  
Lily...  
  
"Where?! Bring me to them! I can't live without them! I love them so much! Don't hurt them!"  
  
Lily....  
  
"I'm coming!" I start to cry.  
  
Lily...Lily...  
  
"No! I won't give up! Tell me!" I scream out loudly, tears pouring down my cheeks.  
  
Lily....  
  
~~~End-Lily's Dream~~~  
  
I shot straight up in the bed and I was covered in sweat. The sheets laid disarrayed around me, most of them hanging off the bed. Then I finally realized someone's hands were on my shoulders, and I jumped and screamed at the same time.  
  
James's POV  
  
"What the hell?" I said, concerned. "Lily, it's me, James."  
  
Her head came hesitantly up from beneath the bed covers.  
  
"You just had a bad dream. I was calling and shaking you, but you didn't wait up until now."  
  
She just stared at me. Her eyes had tears in them, making them shine in the moonlight beaming from the windows. She then unexpectedly climbed from underneath the blankets, crawled to where I was standing next to the bed, and hugged me tightly around the neck, her head buried on top of my shoulder.  
  
I just stood there, not doing anything, until she started shaking. I could hear her sobs and put my arms around her back. I leaned my head sideways so it was touching hers. I tried to soothe her, saying it was only a dream, but she kept on weeping.  
  
After her cries subsided, she stayed there for a few moments, and then lifted her head. I felt the damp spot on my shoulder from where Lily had been.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah," she said, quietly.  
  
She put her feet on the floor, but almost collapsed standing up as I caught her.  
  
"So tired," she whispered.  
  
"You're staying here to sleep," I said firmly.  
  
"But I'm too afraid to fall asleep."  
  
I shushed her and said, "Don't worry, I'll watch you until you do."  
  
"But the dream..." she said sleepily, going back into the bed. "I'm scared."  
  
"It was nothing real. Nothing happened."  
  
"But it was so horrible. The voice, Death Eaters, parents," she said even more lightly.  
  
"It's okay, Lily, really. Your parents are home, safe."  
  
Normal POV/third person  
  
Lily was too exhausted to comprehend James's last words, but her last words were, "Thank you, James...thank you for just being there."  
  
James smiled slightly. Maybe he would get somewhere with her.  
  
He watched her small form, until certain she was asleep. And then, he went back into the Common Room to get some himself.  
  
A/N-Review, please. Sorry again for keeping you people [or one person, or no one] waiting. 


End file.
